I imprinted on u!
by black ash-212
Summary: Jake imprinted on his friend,but who is this friend and what has she been hiding from him?total chick flick n drama series.i know the summary sucks.but the story is great,and the best part is i'll update everyday!yay
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

_This is my first fanfic n I love Jacob but hate Bella so this story is not for Bella lovers._

School!I've come back to school after staying in the hospital for almost fifteen days..I'll be meeting my buddies today after a long halt .I've missed them all... especially him .he has been my best friend and my secret crush(shh...i haven't told him yet ).i still remember the day i first met him in second grade...

It was the first day in my new school .The first period was art and craft .I've always loved painting .so when the teacher said that the best painting in the class would be given ten glittering stars , i was overwhelmed .i determined to draw as good as i can .i thought for a while n decided to draw the thing i loved the most ' My parents'they died in a car crash when i was 4 but i remembered them well.(i don't think the description of parents is required , its all just boring to read ).when i was completed, i raised my hand to call Ms. Stella .she came to me and said that it was beautiful.i ended up getting all the stars and a kiss from my miss.

at the end of the day as i was packing my things, a boy came to was shorter than me n had copper colored skin so i decided to call him Mr. Brownie!well...he came to me and just stood at my table staring at my painting .i smiled at him and said "hello,i'm Ashley. what's your name?".he just said "mines better." before i could analyze what he said ,he had spilled water ( that dirty gray colored water u get on mixing all the colors)on my precious painting!.I cried my eyes out that day .i knew that when my time would come , he'd be the one crying(muahhahahah...)

after a month or so we all had inter school competitions.i signed my name for the running was on that very day of competition , they announced ,that two participants will have to tie each one of their legs with the other and run .wait , the worst part of all this was …...guess who my partner was? .he came to me and said"hi,name's jacob. you can call me ... lets win this or what? " i just shook hands n tied one of our legs together(his mom helped)and stood at the start and guess what?...we won !we actually won the race!

mr .brownie and i were given a trophy and a certificate for took it happily on the stage with loud cheers from his parents. when we came down the stage,we both stated fighting with each other for the trophy that was in my hands and the certificate that with mom saw us fighting like mad men .she came to us and said"ok dont kill 's an idea ,one of you can keep the trophy for a week while the other has the the next week you exchange it."

well , ever since that day, we've been exchanging them . This has been going on for 6 years . he is my best bud( i dont call him Brownie anymore) its jake now.i was looking forward to meet my best friend .jake came to the hospital on the first day and promised to visit me after that but he never showed up!taking a looooong breath in, i entered the hallway , many of my girlfriends hello-ed me n asked me about my arms that were still they were not the people i was looking for.i was looking for Jake. After a bit of searching ,i saw him at the end of the hallway at my was leaning against it on one side so his back was facing me.i slowly walked to him.i could see flowers in his hands ,he brought flowers for me!lets hope this is a good sign. But as i neared him, i saw someone standing in front of him ... then he bent to kiss her on the cheek and gave her the flowers.!(my flowers)!i was pissed now.i just went to my locker and said bluntly" Jake,move from my locker,i need to get my book.".he turned to me and said"hey, how are you feeling now? guess who came to see you? BELLA"


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

.

...its bella".i just waved "hi bella".i knew she wasnt here for was all over...my jake!she was seducing him and my douche bag friend was letting her and enjoying it. Karma must be getting me for something i did in the past. While I was busy cursing my fate, bella was barking(talking)about something like"...came to see you...felt sorry for you...blah blah...so i'm shifting to ur school next week..."wait a second!did she say she's moving here?holy cow!

i exclaimed "what? you'll be attending our school?"i asked while she continued "yes...I'll be attending ur school from next week .we all can be bffs...me and Jake...um...u ,me and Jake."oh you bitch! all i managed to say was "good..so ...bye"what i wanted to say was "get the heck out of here bitch before i rip your head off " she waved me bye...but she turned to Jake n said"so Jake,u still coming to repair those bikes for me this evening,right?"and Jake said"yup .as soon as school's over."what!i'm supposed to hang with should tell me what all I've missed in these days while i was in the i remembered the reason i was in the hospital...Bella...

*******two weeks ago************

two weeks ago we were given an English assignment .we had to do some research on Shakespeare books ,choose a story and write it in our own style but change the climax was partnered with Jake. on the weekend we decide to go to forks public library .i was waiting for Jake on the steps of the library.i told him to be there by 4:00. it was 5:30.i thought that maybe he forgot. i called fivetimes,he picked and said"cant me at myhouse "i knew billy's fine.i hopped into my car and drove to Jake's .i knew he'd be in his garage so I went there the sight i saw...Jake was sitting there...with a girl sitting on his lap...and weeping .i went near them and said"...um Jake...everything ok?".the girl quickly wiped her tears and got off his lap and sat next to said"...(to the girl) "hey,its 's my friend .you can cry in front of won't mind."he turned to me and said"hey ash, remember the Bella i was talking about last month?this is her .Bella 's been through a rough breakup and she had no one to go to...so she came to me and told that Edward..."as she heard the name she started crying again but calmed down after a minute or two.i felt bad for her.i just nodded my head .i sat beside her, patted her shoulder and said"things like these happen,you've got to forget him and move on.i'm sure you'll find a better guy".she just hugged Jake and started crying angrily whispered to me"thanks a lot ash...she's crying again ,i think its better if you leave."this was the first time Jake had talked so rudely to me.i mean he just told me to get the hell out.i knew this wasn't a good is not a good sign.i just walked away from them and towards my ford before i could get in ,Paul came out of somewhere and said "hey ash...um...why are u crying?" i didn't realize till then that tears were rolling down my not a good sign.i just said"bye paul" and drove to my house.i hoped this would not change things between me and jake.

after that day jake had been hanging with bella more and was ditching me again and again.i felt that this bella thing should be taken care of before its too one day, i took her number from jake.i called her and asked if she'd go hiking with me .just me and her . the next day,as we were walking in the woods and talking ,i intentionally brought up the topic and asked if her edward had contacted replied"no" after a while ,i said"u know bella , jake and i've been friends since we were in small kids. He's my best friend now and i'm very possesive about..." she interupted me and said"i know all that shit!well,guess what ?i've know jake since we were in i'm the senior here that you haven't noticed ,jake likes me ,not you..." these words stung me."...so you better back off because he's not interested in you ashey!".i was angry now.i just wanted to burn her,drown her,stab her in the chest.(god i'm voilent sometimes).all i did was boom,slap her in the of blood rolled from the corner of her looked angry now. she screamed"u bitch!"and pushed me down the hill. then i fell,down the rough slope in the woods.i rolled from almost 2 minutes and at last hit a big tree.i could hear my arm .my whole body was filled in pain.i couls see bella smiling at me though my i closed my i opened them,i was in the hospital.

********end of flaskback***********

i knew that all this while when i was in the hospital, bella had gotten closer to my jake. She was intentionally keeping him from meeting he had a crush on her !he defnitely like liked her.i hope i'm still there in jake's life before that bitch.

a/n:hey thanks for following my story.i'd love to get some reviews as long as they are inspiring.i promise you,there's more drama in the future chapters.i just need a beta. help me find please with a cherry on the top


End file.
